


An Unknown Pleasure

by wonderemogirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Orgasm, First Time, Fondling, Foreplay, Lesbian Hermione, Lesbian Luna - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderemogirl/pseuds/wonderemogirl
Summary: Recently separated from Ron, mother of two, Hermione has some confessions that she has to bring to light. Luckily Luna is there to help her realise just how much she desired the touch of a woman.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 23





	An Unknown Pleasure

It had been two years since Hermione had left Ron, leaving her a single Mother of two children aged 13 and 11. Even when the children were at school, Hermione filled her life with her work from the Ministry, she knew deep down she was just ignoring her own feelings. But unknown to her things were about to change.

It was a Saturday morning and Hermione woke to the sound of her eagle owl dropping off the post on the door mat. As she walked down the stairs and opened the front door to her country cottage, she saw a handwritten pink envelope on top of the stack of letters. Intrigued by the strangely familiar writing, Hermione went back inside, sat at her oak wood dining room table and opened it. The letter was from Luna which read that she was going to visit her that day. “Oh my” Hermione said to herself out loud “I’m going to have to make myself look presentable!”. 

By midday Luna had arrived and her and Hermione were talking over a glass of white wine on the tan leather sofa. They laughed and reminisced over the fun times they had during Hogwarts, but after a few hours Hermione knew it was time to at least tell someone her secret she’d been hiding all these years. “Luna? Can I tell you something?” She asked. “Absolutely you know you can tell me anything ‘Mione.” Luna replied softly tucking her thin blonde hair behind one year. With a big sigh Hermione said “So you know it’s been some time since I left Ron, well I wasn’t one hundred percent honest about why I did...it wasn’t because I fell out of love with him, because I wasn’t in love with him to begin with. I guess what I’m trying to say is I like women!” Luna chuckled, got up from the smooth sofa, stood behind Hermione and proceeded to wrap her arms around her friend. “Don’t worry silly, I’ve known that for a long time!” “What do you mean you’ve known? I’ve kept it a secret.” Hermione panicked. “Shhh it’s okay I’m gay too, I guess it’s just a talent I have for knowing. Have you ever tried it with a woman?” Luna whispered in Hermione’s ear.

Hermione gulped and felt a shiver go down her spine. “I take that as no” Luna said as she started to kiss Hermione’s neck working her way from the back to the front so she was facing her friend. Luna’s skinny body, straddled Hermione’s slim legs as Hermione started to kiss her whilst moaning. 

Before long Hermione started to grow impatient and removed Luna’s lace blouse, exposing her small pale torpedo breasts. She bit her lip before going into suck on Luna’s perfect, pink and puffy nipples. With a gasp Luna arched back holding Hermione’s head in place by her frizzy brunette hair. “Gosh I need more of you!” Luna moaned as she pinned Hermione down on the sofa and started removing her Ministry work clothes. As her friend brushed past her hard rose bud nipples Hermione bit her lip as she watched Luna slowly kiss down her stomach towards her dark brown curly pubic hair. 

Luna slowly spread out Hermione’s legs whilst gently sliding two fingers into her friend’s sex. With a deep moan Hermione suddenly realised how wet she was by the feel of how easily Luna’s fingers moved in and out of her. “Want a little more?” Luna asked. “Always…” Hermione’s voice was cut off by a gasp as Luna started to push her two fingers deeper so they stimulated her gspot. Hermione felt a strange sensual sensation ripple through her body that made her impulsively grasp at her heaving breasts, she had never felt this feeling of growing ecstasy before. 

“Lu...Luna...I...I…” Hermione’s words were abruptly interrupted by a scream of pleasure, as she convulsed her back up and down, squirting all over her sofa. “What...what just happened to me Luna?” Hermione stammered. “Have you never had an orgasm before ‘Mione?” “No, is it normal to feel this good after?” Luna laughed before she snuggled up in between her friends trembling and twitching thighs. “Yes, yes it is. And maybe later you can do it to me. But for now cuddles feel good.” 

About a year goes by and Hermione and Luna are still together and planning their wedding. This just goes to show that the presence of an unknown pleasure can change someone’s life for the better. Especially when it’s what the heart desires.


End file.
